


Things never go as planned

by aishiterumo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (?), Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Making Out, Past Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, mention of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishiterumo/pseuds/aishiterumo
Summary: Hyunjin just want to go through high school alone, yet it seems like fate doesn't want him to.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Things never go as planned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunnybinnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybinnie/gifts).



> I hope you'll enjoy reading this.
> 
> Dedicated to my soulmate♡

15-year-old Hyunjin entered high school with no expectation. He only thought about keeping his head low, study quietly in a corner and only talk to people if necessary. Back in middle school, the tall boy used to joyfully talk to everyone, befriending anyone who had simply said _hello_ to him. It caused him lots of troubles, actually. After trying to befriend the school’s bully, Hyunjin had ended locked in a storage room for two hours—until the janitor opened it and screamed after finding the boy huddled up on the floor. It may have been the least traumatizing thing happening to him in middle school, Hyunjin did not want to reminisce all the atrocities he experienced back then. It led him to become this quiet boy no one even knew in high school.

He always arrived the earliest, sitting at his desk in the last row. Whenever the other students arrived, he was already looking at his textbook. Almost no one at his school knew his name or what his voice sounded like. Hyunjin would have been lying if he had said he was happy living this way, still, he did not want to live his middle school trauma once again.

And everything went according to his plan, until one day, as he was calmly reading his textbook in an empty classroom, a boy came in running and hid behind his tall body. “ _Please, don’t move. Just don’t move and don’t say I’m here_ ,” the boy said in a hurry, visibly out-of-breath. Hyunjin literally did as he was told—he did not move, did not talk when two older men came running and asked if he had seen a ‘ _smurf-sized boy_ ’ and continued reading his textbook trying to ignore the shaky breathing that was hitting his back. Once it had gotten _safe_ , the boy had gotten up, straightened his pants and offered his hand to Hyunjin, “ _I’m Changbin. Thank you for helping me_.” Hyunjin stared at his hand, not knowing what to do. Should he be friendly? But then, will he end up locked in a room again? Changbin smiled at him, moving his hand slightly. Hyunjin turned his back on him and went back to reading his textbook.

The tall boy really thought it’d be enough to make the stranger go away, however the stranger simply took a chair and sat next to his desk, hovering over his textbook to read it too. “ _Oh, I’ve done that last year! Need help?_ ” that Changbin guy said with a joyful tone. Hyunjin didn’t look at him, “ _No, thank you_.” “ _So, you do speak! What’s your name?_ ” the stranger continued. Hyunjin didn’t answer, and they remained silent for a moment. “ _Ok, mh… I guess you just don’t want to talk about personal things. Is it because you don’t know me?_ ” “ _I don’t want to know you_ ,” Hyunjin heard himself say. “ _You really only answer if it’s not about you! I was right_ ,” the boy exclaimed. “ _Well, you’re in first year?_ ” Hyunjin hummed. “ _I’m a grade above you, then._ ” Hyunjin didn’t answer anything, trying to focus on his textbook. He had been reading the same page for at least the fourth time.

Changbin had stayed next to him for at least twenty minutes, only leaving when the other students started to fill in the classroom, making him realise he needed to go to his own, on the floor above. “ _Well, see you later, maybe?_ ” he had told Hyunjin before leaving. Everyone had stared at the tall quiet boy, wondering who Changbin was, but mostly _who Hyunjin was and since when was he in their class_.

High school started to become hell for Hyunjin. Every time Changbin came to his classroom and talked to him, it brought his classmates’ attention. He did not want that. He wanted to stay hidden at the back of the class. “ _What’s your GPA? Out of 100._ ” Changbin had suddenly asked one day. Feeling heat coming all the way from his neck to his cheeks, Hyunjin mumbled, “ _N-Ninety-six_ ,” and he really wished for Changbin not to hear him. But the boy did. And repeated it louder, in disbelief. Everyone turned their head to stare at Hyunjin, at the boy who was in the Top Three of their grades, yet no one knew of. Hyunjin wanted to become a small mouse, to hide in a hole or to simply disappear. Until Changbin laughed loudly and hugged the confused boy. Hyunjin was confused, lost, yet he didn’t move from Changbin’s hold. “ _Wow, you’re really smart!_ ” And it made Hyunjin smile, because no one had ever told him that.

After that day, Hyunjin sort of warmed up to Changbin. He somehow felt like the boy could be a true friend. So, the next day when the older boy came to his classroom, he finally told him his name. And after that, it all went easier. Changbin did not turn his back on him, nor did he lock him in a room for fun. Changbin was, to be honest, a not-so-good student. He had decent grades, but he always caused troubles. That day, when he first met Hyunjin, he was running away from two guy in another class whom he had bumped into and didn’t want to apologize to—the two boys wanted to _teach him a lesson_ , as they said. Hyunjin had laughed way too much for what it was but thinking of a small boy like Changbin running away from two taller men, it somehow felt like the funniest thing on earth.

Hyunjin would have been lying if he had said his first high school year hadn’t been improved by Changbin. Once Hyunjin had warmed up to him, they quickly became friends and inseparable. After getting friends, Hyunjin had gained some attention from his classmates which made him even more anxious to be bullied once again, but Changbin promised to stay next to him and _protect him_. Because Changbin may have been smaller than him, he was still older and stronger—or maybe he thought he was, at least he promised to gain muscle and be _able to fight anyone bothering you_. Hyunjin would never admit it, but it made his heart race.

If it had stayed this way, it would’ve been way better for everyone. However, it did not.

After spending an entire summer together, Hyunjin and Changbin entered high school with smiles on their faces. It was Changbin’s last year, Hyunjin’s second. They were ready to give it their all, and Hyunjin promised to try and make some new friends. Changbin had other friends besides Hyunjin, yet the younger boy had only Changbin. _It can’t stay this way_ , Changbin had repeated all year long.

When Hyunjin had entered his classroom, he saw that a boy was already sitting at the desk he wanted to use—at the far end of the room. A bit disappointed, he sat on the desk next to it. The other boy was asleep, cheeks puffed against his forearm. _He’s a bit cute_ , Hyunjin thought as he stared at him.

Maybe it was because he felt eyes on him, but the boy woke up and stared back at Hyunjin, an awkward silence falling upon them before the boy smiled brightly and offered his hand, “ _My name’s Jisung, what’s yours?_ ” Thinking back to Changbin’s words, Hyunjin took his hand in his and smiled back, “ _I’m Hyunjin_.”

This was the beginning of their friendship. During lunch, when Changbin came to see Hyunjin, Jisung was also there. The older boy smiled at him, but not even a second after, they glared at each other and turned towards the taller boy—who was very confused at his friend’s sudden change in behaviour. Changbin seemed a bit scary at first, but he would never hurt or hate anyone, he was just like that—genuinely nice. So, to hear Changbin whispering a “ _I don’t like that Han Jisung guy_ ,” in his ear before exiting the classroom, it got Hyunjin thinking.

However, he did not think much of it and continued talking to his classmate—Changbin wanted him to have a friend of his own, right? So, what was wrong with him? And Hyunjin never suspected anything. Not when Jisung asked to stay alone with him during lunch—meaning that Changbin couldn’t join them anymore—neither when Jisung started talking behind Changbin’s back. Maybe Hyunjin should have spoken up, but he wanted to make a friend. Changbin wanted him to make friends, so, he wanted to make him proud. To gain a friend, all alone, without anyone’s help.

Three months since Hyunjin and Jisung were friends. Three months since Changbin wasn’t _allowed_ in their classroom to hang out. Hyunjin still hung out with the older boy, but only when Jisung wasn’t there. Changbin didn’t like him and didn’t hide it from the younger boy. He never feared voicing his hatred for the other boy.

One day, Changbin decided he had enough and shouldn’t get his action dictated by someone he barely knew. So, he walked to Hyunjin’s classroom during his lunch break, ready to forcefully sit in front of the boy’s desk and eat with him. However, when he entered the classroom, he couldn’t help but hear whatever the two boys were talking about. “ _I just don’t get why you hang out with this dwarf_ ,” Jisung exclaimed loudly as they were _alone_. “ _I mean, can you even look at him without hurting your back? Or just hurting your eyes? Have you seen his face?_ ” Changbin was used to remarks about his size, or face, or body, or whatever people wanted to use to make fun of him. Jisung’s remarks didn’t hurt him. What hurt him, though, was to hear Hyunjin hum in approval at those words. He felt his heart clench, his stomach churn, his blood boil. Taking loud steps towards the two younger boys, he stopped right in front of Hyunjin and stared at him, eyes dark, brows furrowed, “ _Are you serious, Hyunjin?_ ” His voice was stern, and Hyunjin felt tinier than ever.

Hyunjin don’t even remember what happened. He felt trapped between an angry Changbin and an amused Jisung. He did not know what to do, but he remembers answering something, and feeling Changbin’s hand slapping his cheek. He remembers the stinging hot feeling in his skin and the even worse feeling in his heart when he heard the older boy say those three words. He couldn’t forget about it. He couldn’t unhear those words even when the boy left the classroom, and everyone asked him if he was ok. “ _I hate you_.”

Since then, the two boys never talk again. Hyunjin stayed alone with Jisung, who confessed to him at the end of their second year. It came a bit as a surprised to Hyunjin—he didn’t even know if he liked boys—but still he accepted his confession, and they started dating. Hyunjin didn’t know if what he felt for the boy was love, or sympathy, but their relationship was ok.

Hyunjin had met Changbin in the hallways during the rest of his second year, and even if the boy avoided him or glared at him, it was nice to see him from time to time—it brought peace to his heart and mind. So, during his last year of high school, when Changbin wasn’t there anymore, Hyunjin quickly felt overwhelmed by everything. Despite having his _boyfriend_ next to him all the time, Hyunjin never felt at peace.

And maybe that was because Hyunjin always mentioned Changbin that Jisung decided to end things. Maybe that’s why during their graduation Jisung snapped at him and broke up with him. And Hyunjin realized he never loved Jisung, simply because his heart did not break when he said he wanted to _end things_. He simply nodded, said he understood, apologized for _whatever he did wrong_ , and thanked him for being there all this time. Jisung was a bit confused but used to Hyunjin’s odd habits. He did not question it. They shared one last kiss, that frankly, none of them enjoyed, and Jisung left. Hyunjin never saw him again.

Hyunjin wasn’t sad. Yet, he wasn’t happy either. For the first time since he had entered high school, he was spending his summer alone. Walking aimlessly in the busy streets of Seoul, he never felt lonelier than now. He wished Jisung was still there with him. Or not Jisung. He wished Changbin was still next to him. He started to think back to his summer with the older boy, when he took him to a karaoke, singing loudly to an old song, turning on himself as he laughed. When he always ran in front of Hyunjin, other passer-by looking at him as if he was a fool. Changbin never cared. The only thing Changbin seemed to care about, was the smile on Hyunjin’s face.

Maybe Hyunjin had daydreamed too much, but he swore he could see Changbin in front of him, staring right into his soul, in the middle of the street.

“ _Changbin—_ ” the taller boy whispered.

“ _Go away,_ ” he heard in return.

Changbin was there. Right there, in front of him in this busy street. He hadn’t seen him in over a year now. His arms were bigger. His face was slightly puffier. His hair was dyed in a light brown instead of the deep black he naturally had. His eyes still looked stern and angry whenever it fell on Hyunjin. And Hyunjin still felt this stinging feeling in his heart he did not understand at all.

“ _Hyung—_ ” Hyunjin’s voice got cut short by the older’s voice.

“ _Don’t call me that, we’re not friend anymore. I don’t want to talk to you_ ,” and he left.

Hyunjin stayed frozen, staring where his old friend was.

Over the summer, Hyunjin worked part-time in a vintage store. There was another part-timer, two years older than him. He was only half Korean and named Christopher—everyone called him Chris. They quickly became friend—as they were the only person younger than 35.

Being friends with Chris was easy, because the boy made it easy. He enjoyed working in the store with Hyunjin, and they had lots of common interests. He did not care where Hyunjin was from or however he did academically-speaking. They mostly talked about music, art, literature. And, that was all.

When Hyunjin entered university, he was glad to find Chris on campus. He felt less alone. The older boy had hugged him tightly and said he needed to introduce him to his other friends. Excited to meet new people, Hyunjin nodded vigorously his head and followed Chris’ step. But as soon as he saw who the older was waving to, Hyunjin stopped in his track. “ _I’m sorry, I just remembered I needed to go to the administration office_ ,” Hyunjin quickly mumbled before running away. Chris stood on his spot, a bit confused, hand still in the air.

The younger was hiding behind a tree, breathing quickly as he clenched his fist against his heart. He couldn’t believe how fate was playing with him. He couldn’t believe that from all people, Chris was friend with Changbin.

The rest of the day, Hyunjin avoided both Chris and Changbin. It wasn’t that hard, as the campus was pretty wide and they weren’t in the same major— _it was not like they all decided to major in the same thing, right?_

The tall boy should’ve stayed on his guard the rest of the week; however, he thought the chance of spotting Chris on such a wide campus was low, he did not. Which causes him to jump with scare when Chris suddenly put his hand on his shoulder. “ _I’m sorry if I scared you_ ,” the older boy chuckled. “ _I didn’t see you since uni started. Did you avoid me?_ ” he joked; little did he know Hyunjin really avoided him. “ _My friends really want to meet you. I’ve told them so much about my ‘nice saviour from this summer’ that they really want to get to know you_ ,” he finally said. Hyunjin sighed and walked next to Chris, head low, arriving in front of Chris’ friends. There were at least fifteen people, Hyunjin only saw Changbin. Seo Changbin and his stern eyes, piercing through his skin right to his soul. He felt smaller than everyone, intimidated, scared. A _hello_ barely audible, Hyunjin was back to his high school self where he couldn’t look at anyone in the eye without fearing getting locked in a storeroom.

“ _You know how to make friends, now? Nice_ ,” he heard Changbin say. It wasn’t a compliment. It felt painfully sarcastic. Hyunjin could bear the ache in his heart, the tears welling up in his eyes, the quivering of his bottom lip as he looks up to stare at his old friend.

“ _Why do you hate me so much, Changbin?_ ” he finally managed to get out of his throat. His voice broke on the other’s name, his heart sank as he felt everyone’s eyes on him. The other opened his mouth to answer but Hyunjin ran away. Once again, he ran away.

Getting home after facing Changbin felt like a walk of shame. He hated himself for running away, because now he could only imagine whatever Changbin was going to say. He probably will never have the opportunity to hear it—Chris texted him a few hours later, saying he was sorry about what happened and hoped his and Changbin’s hatred won’t go in-between their friendship. Hyunjin quickly connected the dots that Chris won’t force him to hang out with his other friends. If he would have been grateful for that a few days ago, he was now sad. It meant that he really won’t get any opportunity to see Changbin. Hyunjin wish he’d knew why his heart kept on longing for Changbin when the boy clearly did not.

Two days. It took two days for Hyunjin to meet Changbin again. This time, however, it wasn’t by accident. Hyunjin was walking home from campus when he felt a slight tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he was faced with Changbin. “ _You didn’t let me answer you_ ,” the older boy simply said.

“ _Did you follow me here?_ ” Hyunjin looked left and right, wondering how Changbin knew where the boy lived. After graduating from high school, Hyunjin had left his parents’ house to live on his own.

“ _Maybe, yes. Can we at least go inside?_ ”

Hyunjin hesitated a moment, was it really necessary to get inside of his apartment, if Changbin was only supposed to tell him _why he hated him_? If he wanted to get inside, did that mean he wanted to talk for longer? Did he want to be friend again? The tall boy’s mind kept on running, not realizing he still needed to answer. Changbin cleared his throat, slightly moving his head to show the door, “ _Can I?_ ” And Hyunjin nodded. That’s how he ended up sitting on his couch, next to Changbin.

“ _Do you want some tea? Coffee? I might have some chocolate powder if you wa—_ ”

“ _I don’t want anything, Hyunjin_ ,” Changbin interrupted. The tall boy’s name felt nice coming from him. “ _I think I owe you…some explanation?_ ”

Hyunjin nodded, putting his hands over his knees, “ _I just—I don’t get it. Why do you hate me? Weren’t we friends?_ ”

“ _We were. And then you agreed when that Jisung guy said I was too short_ ,” Changbin spat.

“ _You told me you didn’t care when people called you short!_ ” Hyunjin argued.

“ _I don’t care when people call me that, but I care when it’s you!_ ” the older boy’s voice got louder. “ _I care when you agree with people like him!_ ”

“ _But why? And why did you hate Jisung so much? You don’t even know him,_ ” Hyunjin wanted to scream at the older boy, yet he didn’t find it in himself to do so.

“ _Because he liked you!_ ” the older suddenly yells.

“ _But why did you care!_ ” the taller boy’s heart was racing; he didn’t know if it was because of all the yelling or because of the fluttering in his stomach.

“ _Because I like you, Hyunjin!_ ” Changbin’s words echoed in his head. He did not know what to answer. What to think. What to do. He froze. “ _I’ve liked you since you hid me from those boys back in high school. I liked you and then this fucking Han Jisung came in and liked you too. He liked you and you agreed with him!_ ”

Hyunjin’s head was spinning a bit. He looked at Changbin from the corner of his eye, not daring to face him, “ _We dated._ ” He heard Changbin’s breath get stiffer, “ _Jisung and I, I mean. We dated for a year. But then he said I was too obsessed with you,_ ” Hyunjin chuckled a bit when he thought back to that moment. _I think I get it now_.

Thinking back to his relationship with Jisung, it was clear now that Hyunjin never loved him—not romantically at least. And thinking back to his friendship with Changbin, the memories he had with him, the longing of his heart for the boy. It was pretty evident to Hyunjin now.

“ _I like you too_ ,” he blurted out, breaking the silence that had installed itself between the two boys.

They were still on Hyunjin’s couch, not a word exchanged between them until now. Hyunjin’s heart was racing, and he knew it was because he was fearing getting rejected. The only thing he wanted, was to have Changbin in his life.

Changbin didn’t say anything after Hyunjin confessed—was that even called a confession? It made Hyunjin even more scared. When he finally gathered enough courage to turn towards the older boy, he found out he was staring at him with a fond smile on his face. His eyes were kind again, his smile was genuine again, it made Hyunjin’s heart melt like chocolate.

“ _Why are you staring at me like that?_ ” the boy shyly said, making Changbin giggle like a kid.

They kept on staring at each other, the atmosphere getting seemingly warmer. Hyunjin blinked for a second, it was enough for Changbin to lean in, his warm hand finding its way on the younger’s cheek, “ _Can I kiss you?_ ” The younger’s cheek went dusty pink as he nodded.

Changbin’s lips were chapped, yet plump and nice over Hyunjin’s. Eyes closed, he let himself get drown in Changbin’s warmth, the boy circling his waist with his free hand, pulling him closer to his body. Hyunjin’s leg hit Changbin ones, making them laugh against each other’s mouth. “ _I’m sorry_ ,” the younger mumbled—the other probably didn’t even hear it as he kissed him again, biting on his bottom lip slightly.

It wasn’t Hyunjin’s first kiss, but it was his first time kissing someone _like that_. Lips crashing against each other, tongue playing against each other, hands roaming around each other, breaths hot and heavy against their skin. His head was spinning, his blood was rushing to his lower body. _No, no, no_.

“ _Changbin, wait_ ,” Hyunjin quickly said, breaking the kiss and taking a hold of the older’s hands. “ _Wait—Just—I’m sorry I—_ ” he could barely align two words.

“ _Hey, Hyunjin. Calm down, it’s ok. I’m sorry, was it too fast?_ ” Changbin had always been so caring with him, so protective. It made the younger melt and love him even more.

“ _It’s just—I—I never—_ ” he was still unable to form a correct sentence. Changbin chuckled and kissed his lips with a loud noise. Caressing Hyunjin’s hand with his thumb, he kissed his cheek, then his temple, his forehead, his other temple, his other cheek, his nose, his chin, his lips again, slowly going down to his neck. The younger squeezed his hand slightly, tightly closing his eyes and letting Changbin kiss his jawline and neck.

He could only hear his heart beating like crazy when Changbin let go of one of his hand to brush against Hyunjin’s stomach, slowly drawing circles on it. “ _Is this ok?_ ” the older softly asked. Getting a hum as an answer, he slowly pushed his hand under the younger’s shirt, grazing his finger over the boy’s skin, making him giggle and squirm a bit under him.

“ _Chang—Changbin, it tick—tickles,_ ” the younger said between two giggle.

Kissing his skin over and over, caressing his skin and even tickling him, Changbin finally took rid of the boy’s shirt. During their high school summer, they had gone to the swimming-pool together, so it wasn’t the first time Changbin saw Hyunjin shirtless. Yet, over time, Hyunjin had gain muscle. It felt like a complete other boy in front of him. The older straightened himself and openly stared at the boy’s chest, making him feel exposed.

Hyunjin tried to hide his bare chest, looking away from Changbin. The older wasn’t saying anything, simply staring at every detail of his body. Hyunjin was going nuts, thinking that something was wrong, he went to take his shirt back from the floor. Changbin pushed him back against the couch, climbing on top of his lap. One hand firmly on top of Hyunjin’s chest, the other caressing his cheek, Changbin looked like even prettier than he usually was. “ _You’re so beautiful_ ,” Changbin whispered before leaning in and kissing him again.

Looking at the sunlight coming through his curtains, Hyunjin took Changbin’s hand in his, intertwining their fingers together. He felt a soft kiss on his bare shoulder, making him smile as he sighed contently. “ _I really like you, Hyunjin_ ,” he heard Changbin say against his skin before kissing his bare back, slowly going down his spine. Hyunjin giggled but then he turned over in his bed, pulling his duvet a bit higher. Staring at the boy in front of him, he smiled and caressed his cheek, leaning in to kiss the boy’s lips softly, “ _I really like you too._ ”

Changbin joyfully laughed and circled the boy’s waist, pulling him closer into a hug, naked bodies against each other. “ _Can I ask something, though?_ ” Hyunjin suddenly said, face in the other’s hair. He heard the boy hum, kissing his collarbones. “ _Why did you gain so much muscles_ ,” the younger said as he caressed the older’s strong arms. Another laugh, Changbin pulled away from the hug, just enough to stare at the boy’s face, “ _To protect you_ ,” he stated with a proud smile on his face. Hyunjin slightly hit the boy’s chest, laughing as Changbin kissed his already swollen lips.

**Author's Note:**

> find more work on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/softflowermin) :]  
> you can also ask question related to my works on my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/softflowermin)!


End file.
